Brielle Calder/Questionnaire
Proust= What is your idea of perfect happiness? What is your greatest fear? What is the trait you most hate in yourself? What is the trait you most hate in others? Which living person do you most admire? What is your greatest extravagance? What is your current state of mind? What do you consider the most overrated virtue? On what occasion do you lie? What do you most dislike about your appearance? Which living person do you most despise? What is the quality you most like in a man? What is the quality you most like in a woman? Which words or phrases do you most overuse? What or who is the greatest love of your life? When and where were you happiest? Which talent would you most like to have? If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? What do you consider your greatest achievement? If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be? Where would you most like to live? What is your most treasured possession? What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery? What is your favorite occupation? What is your most marked characteristic? What do you most value in your friends? Who are your favorite writers? Who is your hero of fiction? Which historical figure do you most identify with? Who are your heroes in real life? What are your favorite names? What is it that you most dislike? What is your greatest regret? How would you like to die? What is your motto? |-| NaNo= *Name: Brielle Calder *Age: 11 *Height: 5'4" *Eye color: Dark Brown *Physical appearance: *Strange or unique physical attributes: *Favorite clothing style/outfit: *Where does he or she live? What is it like there? *Defining gestures/movements (i.e., curling his or her lip when he or she speaks, always *keeping his or her eyes on the ground, etc.): *Things about his or her appearance he or she would most like to change: *Speaking style (fast, talkative, monotone, etc.): *Pet peeves: *Fondest memory: *Hobbies/interests: *Special skills/abilities: *Insecurities: *Quirks/eccentricities: *Temperament (easygoing, easily angered, etc.): *Negative traits: *Things that upset him or her: *Things that embarrass him or her: *This character is highly opinionated about: *Any phobias? *Things that make him or her happy: *Family (describe): *Deepest, darkest secret: *Reason he or she kept this secret for so long: *Other people’s opinions of this character (What do people like about this character? What do they dislike about this character?): *Favorite bands/songs/type of music: *Favorite movies: *Favorite TV shows: *Favorite books: *Favorite foods: *Favorite sports/sports teams: *Political views: *Religion/philosophy of life: *Physical health: *Dream vacation: *Description of his or her house: *Description of his or her bedroom: *Any pets? *Best thing that has ever happened to this character: *Worst thing that has ever happened to this character: *Superstitions: *Three words to describe this character: *If a song played every time this character walked into the room, what song would it be? |-| Analysis= |-| Random Trivia= * ENTP * Loves foreign everything. Movies, food, languages, a traveller at heart. A natural tourist who just wants to know things. * Once swore she would be a Toyohashi Tengu fan until she died...that was busted when Aqua started playing for the Bats. Category:Brielle Calder